How to Stich a Heart
by animebeebe
Summary: This is a story of how I became a Death Scythe. But to me that's not as important as the man I meat along the way who ends up being my partner and so much more. I do not own Soul Eater bla bla bla. READ IT! Thanks.
1. Partners

"Kid! Stop that!"

There I was again. Yelling at Kid to get the hell off my leg.

Because of my 'perfect symitry' as Kid would put it. And so he's obsesed with me.

You see most guys would look at my red hair or flawless skin or perfect figure but he didn't give a damb about that.

"How could I possibly let go of something so perfectly symetrical?!"

"Get the hell off!"

While I was trying to pry Kids hands off my leg Liz and Patty were trying to pull him off me. Yup just another morning.

Once we finally got him off me I had to run like I always do and hide in the bathroom. Yeah this is just a nomal morning for me.

I'm 18 years old and I'm running from a little boy. I know 18 seems a little old to be a student but I needed more training so I enroled for another year.

I carefuly left the bathroom and snuck down to my first class of the year. Thanks to Kid I was a whole 15 minutes late. When I walked in the new teacher thought I was a trainie. For the most part I slept through class, I had learned this all already.

At the end of my first class another teacher I didn't know walked in to talk to Sid. He had on a lab coat with stiches in it and a fake screw in his head, his hair was grey and he had a large stich scar around his left eye but he didn't look that old.

Before I even knew what I was doing he looked up at me with cold, dead eyes and I froze.

~Scean Change~

"Don't you know it's impolite to stare?" I said to the strange girl eyeing me from across the room.

"Sorry." She said blushing a bit and looking down.

"What's your name?"

"Stein you don't recegnize her?!" Sid asked me a bit shocked.

"No, why should I?"

"That's Aria, the girl who's been here for 6 years and turned two weapons into Death Scythes."

"Hm... Intresting... Aria would you come here please?"

She came up to me almost tripping on one of the steps down.

"Sid if you don't mind I'll be borroing her for the moment."

I told Aria to follow me and then we left.

When we got to my lab I noticed she kept staring at the stiches on everything, she sat down on the couch inside so we could talk.

"So Aria, your story is quite impressive. How did you manage to create two Death Scythes at souch a young age?"

"Well I guess I just... Um..."

She trailed off. She was staring at my scar.

"Please try to focus on something other than my scar."

"Sorry." She looked down.

I sighed. "You're not in trouble."

"I know... Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Why do you have a fake screw in your head?"

"It's not fake." I turn it once to prove my point.

"Oh! Ow, doesn't that hurt?"

"No not anymore."

~Scean Change~

Who exactly is this man? I thought to myself. He's so strange.

"So what's your name?"

"Oh how silly of me I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Dr. Franken Stein, I'm a mister and an instructor here at the DWMA."

"Hm... Well I'm Aria I'm a weapon but I was trained as a mister too."

"My, my a mister and a weapon. How very rare... Wouldn't you be fun to dissect."

"What?!" I nearly fell off the couch.

"Sorry, nevermind. So are you going to be a mister or a weapon this year?"

"I think I'm finally ready to become a Death Scythe."

"Good so who's your mister?"

"I don't have one yet. I cant bring my soul wavelength low enough to match anyone in the school."

"Have you considered a teacher?"

"I didn't think I could."

"What kind of weapon are you?"

"I'm a duble headed, duble eged scythe."

"Impressive... You know I have been looking for a new weapon partner, Would you care to fill the part?"

"Are you sure I'm strong enough?"

"I can see your soul and you're pleanty strong enough?"

"Well then I'd love to."


	2. News

By the time me and Stein had finished talking, school was out so I decided to just move in with him. It was a little akward at first because of what he kept talking about...

"My first partner Spirit didn't like me that much."

"Why? You seem like a nice enough guy."

"Because of what I did when he was sleeping."

"What did you do?" I asked hesitently.

"I did exparaments on him."

"Uh... That's not..."

"Oh no! Not like that!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that I would cut him open, switch his fingers and toes that sort of thing."

"That's not much better than I was thinking."

"Well it's not every day that I would have a live test subject."

"That's really demented."

"Depends on who you ask."

"Yeah whatever as long as you stay away from me while I'm sleeping."

"No promises."

~Scean Change~

It was late at night and I was up still writing the upcoming test when I heard something. I got up to see what it was and saw that Aria had fallen off the couch and onto the floor.

"Ow! God damb it! That hurt!"

"Are you alright Aria?"

"Yeah." She said through clenched teeth.

She was holding her left arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah don't worry about it."

The next morning I was woken up by the smell of eggs. I got up and sure enough Aria was cooking breakfast.

"Took you long enogh to wake up."

"Hay I was up all night writing tests."

"I'm just messing with you. Hope you like eggs."

"Who doesn't?"

"Good."

She set a plate in front of me and sat down at the other end of the table.

"This is delicious! Maybe the best meal I've had in my entire life."

"It's just eggs and toast." She said laughing a bit.

"I know but do you know how terrible my cooking is?"

Aria gigled. "I guess I'll be doing the cooking then?"

"Yeah probably." I said rubing the back of my head.

There was something about this girl that didn't seem right. She must be hiding something, shes just too happy. She would be fun to observe though... And disect. Maybe...?

"Well if you don't feel like cooking tonight maybe I could take you out to dinner?"

~Scean Change~

Is he really asking me out?!

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah I guess you could call it that."

"Is it even aloud for a teacher to date a student?"

"Well you're old enough and you're not a nomal student now are you?"

"I guess you're right... Alright I'll go with you tonight."

"Then it's settled!" He said jumping up from the table.

I fell out of my chair.

"Are you alright?!" He asked suprized.

"Yeah I'm just not used to your spontanious atitude yet." I said laughing.

~Later That Day~

"Wait he what?!" Maka asked star struck, to think that creepy Dr. Stein actually asked out Aria.

"Yeah, I was as suprized as you are."

"Are you sur you want to do this Aria?"

"Yes Maka I'm sure."

"But why I mean he's so wierd?"

"I know why do you think I said yes? He acts so strange I want to see what's up with him."

"Honestly I think you akt just like him sometimes."

"What?"

"Well you want to observe him and I'm sure you would disect some animals if it wouldn't hurt them."

"Well maybe but anyway..."

"Aria!"

"Oh no, I know that voice..."

Then something ran into me and knocked me down holding onto my legs.

"Aria where were you yesterday?! I can't believe you skipped school! I couldn't stand to not see your perfectly simetrical face all day! Oh I'm so glad you're back! I missed you so much!"

"Kid! Get! Off!"

"How could I?!"

"Hair!"

"..."

Kid was silent for a moment and then he coughed up blood and passed out.

Lis and Patty came running up.

"Sorry but I think I broke your Mister."

"Oh that's fine He'll wake up soon." LIz said.

"What is all that noise out there?!" Stein said rolling out his classroom door in his chair falling over in the process.

"Didn't I say no fighting without a teacher?"

"We weren't fighting Stein..."

"What?"

"I said..."

"I heard what you said, what did you call me?"

"Stein."

"It's Dr. Stein."

"Alright _Dr. Stein _we weren't fighting, Kid saw his hair was unsymetrical and passed out."

"Aright." Stein said turning the screw in his head and standing up. "Just try not to get into trouble."

"Yes Dr. Stein." We all said.

Then he walked back into the classroom. I sighed and followed him in.

~Scean Change~

Aria walked into the classroom and closed the door. It was a little blurry scince I had just come to but I still couldn't stand to see someone that symetrical walk away from me.

I stood up and began walking to my next class.

"Kid where are you going?" Liz asked me.

"To my next class, no point in being late."

"Oh right, come on Patty."

"Okay big sis."

As we walk down the perfectly symetrical halls on the acadomy I think to myself.

Why is Aria suddenly so different? What is it about her that's not the same? She doesn't look any different, so what is it? And what's up with her and Dr. Stein? She seems so at ease around him, Even I didn't get used to him that easily.

"I figured it out! She was leaning to her right side! Yes that's what it is!"

Liz nearly fell over. "What are you talking about Kid?"

"I figured out what's different about Aria today!"

"Besides the fact that her and Stein are going on a date tonight?"

"..."

"Kid are you alright?"

Then I fell over.


End file.
